


In Too Deep

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [5]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, the ever expected swimsuit story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Sunset Shimmer is self-conscious in a bikini.





	In Too Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 5 - Pool

Sunset Shimmer felt far too exposed. She’d bought the bikini because Adagio had been right there with her in the store, encouraging her, goading her on, but now that she was alone in the pool’s changing room putting it on, she was wracked with anxiety. No one else was there, but she still felt the stare of hundreds of eyes on her naked back and legs. Sunset wasn’t a conservative dresser by any means, but she’d  _never_ worn a bikini in her life. This was basically just underwear. Swimming underwear.

One last appraisal in the mirror. To be brutally honest, she didn’t even look that sexy in it. It was a little too big for her (in her preferred style), so it didn’t cup her curves at all. The color was matte black without any sparkles to catch the eye. All that Sunset could really focus on was how horribly pale her stomach looked and how embarrassing it was to have everything on display like this. Adagio had better be real grateful today, because Sunset was never going to wear this again. She would rather swim in her leather jacket.

Thankfully, just like the locker room, the large indoor pool of Adagio’s apartment complex was also empty. As Sunset cracked open the door to scope out the area, the only figure visible was Adagio Dazzle floating lazily on an orange ring in the middle of the pool, all dressed up in a blue flower-patterned bikini of her own. Shit. She actually pulled it off.

Reluctantly, Sunset pushed the door open and entered the pool area, holding her bag over her chest. Maybe she would be lucky and Adagio wouldn’t notice her until she was safely covered by the water. But things never worked out the way Sunset wanted them to.

“Sunset Shimmer,” Adagio Dazzle called lazily, her voice floating through the air until it crashed against Sunset’s ears. “Come on, now. Let me see.”

It was useless to try and resist Adagio. If Sunset didn’t show her now, she would regret it later. Likely in the form of Adagio ‘accidentally’ pulling her bikini completely off. Reluctantly, Sunset dropped her bag and held her arms out on display. “It doesn’t look good,” she called to the girl in the pool, just admitting the facts.

“No, no,” Adagio purred. “It’s good. Spin, Sunset, would you, please?”

The girl obeyed, crossing her arms protectively as soon as she was finished. “Can I get in now? I thought you were inviting me to come swimming, not to just stare at me.”

“Not yet.” Adagio’s eyes wracked Sunset up and down, from her toes to her fleshy belly to her loosely draped bikini top. “You look wonderful,” she finally concluded, beckoning Sunset to join her with the crook of her finger. The student was all too happy to oblige. As good as it felt to hear Adagio call her body wonderful, she much preferred hearing that said when they were both naked in the dark rather than when she was scantily clothed in a public place. Considering how good Adagio made Sunset feel about herself, she did love making Sunset push her limits to the borderline of uncomfortable. But that was just one more thing that made Adagio Dazzle so intoxicating.


End file.
